This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dear Sirs: I am interested in requesting the collection of pooled transformants and relevant vectors and yeast strains for a Two hybrid- screen. Since introducing biological samples to my country is quite complex, I would greatly appreciatte if you could inform me in greater detail how these materials are shipped ( dry ice I guess...,if so , could you have 5 kg of it in the box?... or could they be shipped at RT?, ) Thanks a lot for your help and I look forward to your reply Yours truly Dr. Javier Valdez Taubas